Because of You (I Found Them)
by RockChick163
Summary: Clexa Military AU. Takes place before "It's Been a Long Time (Much Too Long)". Lexa is taking Clarke to meet her squad and Clarke is nervous, although she has no reason to be. Short and sweet.


**A/N: So I thought it would be fun to go back in time a bit to the first time Clarke met Lexa's squad, they are not engaged yet.**

 **All of the stories will be semi connected and, although they will all be in third person, they will switch POV's between Lexa and Clarke.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and dialogue, not the characters.**

"Are you sure they're going to like me?" Clarke whispered to Lexa, knots twisting in her stomach. Lexa just laughed.

"Of course they are love, no one could ever not like you."

"If you're sure…" she trailed off causing Lexa to pull them to a stop on the crowded side walk. She turned to look into her girlfriends nervous eyes.

"What's bothering you? You weren't this nervous when I first told you I wanted you to meet them."

"I just know how much they mean to you, and how close you all are, "she confessed, and then continued in a whisper. "If they don't like me I don't want you to have to choose between your squad and me."

"If they don't like you they will have to just live with it. I'm in this for the long haul," Lexa said passionately, causing Clarkes heart to fill with warmth. She leaned up and kissed Lexa gently, their lips moving in sync. She traced her hands up to tangle in Lexa's hair as she felt her soldiers hands on her hips tugging her closer, their bodies flush from chest to thigh. Clarke pulled away slowly, her eyes fluttering open and soft pants escaping her mouth.

"I'll be here as long as you want me to be," she whispered, breath fanning over Lexa's lips.

"Good." They pulled apart completely, Lexa reaching over to grab Clarke's hand. "Ready?" she questioned. Clarke nodded once before Lexa began walking again, leading her around the corner to the pub they had agreed to meet at; Ton DC.

Lexa was able to spot her squad easily and made her way over to their table to begin introductions.

"Clarke this is Lincoln Nirav, Bel-" she was cut off by Clarke.

"Bellamy and Octavia Blake, and Raven Reyes. Holy shit," she breathed out.

"Griff!" Raven exclaimed and jumped out of her seat, embracing the blonde in a hug.

"Oh shit!" was heard next as Octavia slid out, faster than Lexa had ever seen her move, and soon joined into the embrace. Bellamy stood and sauntered over to the girls.

"You look good Princess," he stated putting a hand on her shoulder.

The only one who remained in the boot was Lincoln, looking as confused as Lexa felt.

"You know each other?" she asked as the hug broke apart and everyone took a seat.

"Remember when I told you I lost touch with all my old high school best friends because they all joined the army and," taking a moment to glare at her old friends, "all broke their phones simultaneously." The three of them at least had the grace to look ashamed. "They all also apparently forgot how to answer their emails," Clarke looked over at Lexa, "I was talking about those three idiots."

"Would it help if we said we're sorry?" Octavia asked sheepishly.

"Not in the slightest," Clarke answered. "I was devastated when we lost touch. All of a sudden I didn't know if my best friends were alive or dead, or in another country or who knows what." Tears prickled Clarke's eyes. "I'm so glad I found you all again." She whispered. Lexa saw the shininess in her girlfriend's eyes and hugged her from behind while the three friends surrounded Clarke from the front. After a few moments the four lost friends separated, but Lexa kept an arm slung around Clarke's waist. They all seemed to remember at the same time that Lincoln was still sitting awkwardly in the booth.

"Clarke, Lincoln. Lincoln, Clarke. Lincoln is my boyfriend," Octavia reintroduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Clarke held out a hand and they shook.

"Now that we have introductions and reunions out of the way, who's ready to eat?" Raven asked.

"I see you're still a bottomless pit Raven," Clarke commented. Everyone laughed as they took a seat and opened their menus, ignoring Raven's indignant 'Hey!'.

"So," Octavia started, "now I guess we can tell you it was Bellamy's fault that all of our phone's broke."

"Do tell," Clarke said.

"Well, remember when we told you we were going to go to the lake house over thanksgiving, but you were stuck at school so you couldn't come? It was crazy warm that weekend and the water was still really nice…"

Hours and a few drinks later the group got up to leave, but not before exchanging new numbers. Clarke hugged each of her friend's goodbye and shook Lincoln's hand before her and Lexa began their walk home.

"Tonight was the best night ever," Clarke gushed.

"And to think you were nervous before," Lexa smirked.

"Thank you so much for taking me to meet them, otherwise I may not have gotten my best friends back,"

"You're welcome love. I'm glad you got them back."

"I'm never going to let them, or you, go."

"I like the sound of that. Now let's go home. I want to fall asleep in your arms."

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **If you love Clexa Fanfics go check out Commanderclexa100. Her stories are amazing and you will be hooked immediately.**


End file.
